Eyes
by Oh So Nifty
Summary: Yumi has been suffering greatly and now Ulrich is pulling away from her. But through all that, can she pull together and save them all?
1. Rain

Yumi sat by herself on the bench staring off into nothing. Torrents or rain swept around her and lightning zigzagged through the sky. Her tank top and jeans hung wet and heavy on her pale skin. Her now-longer ebony hair dripped down her back. Yumi frowned, thinking.

_**Flashback**_

**_Yumi had been walking to see Ulrich and Odd play baseball after school. Once Ulrich saw Yumi, he grinned and walked up to bat. He flexed his muscles and got ready to hit. As the ball spiraled towards him, Ulrich concentrated all his strength on the ball and swung as hard as he could. He felt the impact of the ball and then dropped the bat and ran. However the ball hurtled towards Yumi. She saw it and closed her eyes waiting. The next thing Yumi remembered was opening her eyes and seeing…darkness._**

_**End**_

Yumi closed her eyes and remembered the day. Ulrich had been helpful to her but he no longer acted like normal. Yumi had thought he didn't like her anymore. In her desperation, Yumi decided she should change herself. So the black clothes were replaced and Yumi's hair had been grown out. But nothing she did seemed to work. 'Worthless Yumi' she had thought. 'I can't even fight in Lyoko.' It was true her friends wouldn't let her fight. "I can fight!" she had argued. "Maybe I can't see but I can hear really well!" Jeremy had sighed and Ulrich put his hands on her shoulders. "We just don't want you to get hurt again." Yumi had whirled around and felt her way to the door and down the stairs to the bench. Ulrich wanted to go after her as the sky was dark with clouds, but Odd and Jeremie had stopped him. "She'll be fine." They assured him.

XANA had launched a massive attack and the group was sure that this was going to be his final attack. The others had hurried to the factory, leaving Yumi by herself. Yumi played this scene over and over in her head. Suddenly her down-cast eyes slowly rose to the sky and she felt rain on her eyes. Yumi curved her lips into a smile, and stood up.

**Short first chapter I know! I hope you guys liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Saving Myself

**Yes! one review thanx sooo much! Now I have a reason to finish the story!**

Yumi sprinted through the darkening sky and heavy rain. It didn't matter that she couldn't see because she knew the way by heart. 'I bet no one could see, the rain's to heavy.' She thought. Her clothes, heavy and wet, plastered to her and made it difficult to run, and Yumi stumbled and fell to the ground. She slowly picked herself up and waved her arms in front of her. Instinctively, she turned and continued to run. A scene ran through her mind.

_**The Dance**_

"**U-Ulrich, do…uh…do you want to dance?" Yumi asked nervously. She had been working up the nerve to ask him all night. He eyed her (or at least she thought he did) and laughed. "Quit joking around Yumi! Something could happen to you!" he replied. She had an astonished and angry look on her face. "It's dancing! What could possibly go wrong?" she nearly yelled. "Better safe than sorry." He said. She was shocked. "It's not like I can't do anything! I can do everything you can! I just have a little disadvantage!...Ulrich?" Yumi noticed his presence gone, and Odd's voice rang out, "He left to dance with Emily since you wouldn't stop ranting. I'm supposed to watch out for you!" he said. "But, as head of your security, I insist we move right over here…..next to the food table." He said. Yumi stood there, surrounded by the pounding music and Odd inhaling food, and sighed.**

Yumi shook it out of her head and kept on running. She reached the edge of the path and paused, as if she might be stepping out on lava. But she stepped out on to the grass and put her arms out. As she reached some trees, Yumi grasped at branches and moved slowly to the small clearing. Her hands found cold, wet metal and she lifted the lid of the manhole. Yumi climbed slowly down the iron bars and landed on the cold, stone floor. She grimaced and stood a moment, thinking.

'I can't use the skateboard' she thought.

Yumi huffed and walked briskly along the tunnel. Her footstep's echoed across the tunnel, letting her know where exactly she was headed. As she walked another scene flashed into her mind:

**_The New Recruit_**

"**Yumi…well…In your condition…you um…well you can't fight." Jeremy said sympathetically. Yumi jumped up. Her eyes looked off into the distance but they were confused and angry. "Why!" she demanded. "Think of the dangers Yumi! You could fall off a cliff or something which would make it difficult to fight!" Ulrich responded. "But…" "I suggest getting a new character to help us!" said Jeremy. "I was thinking Sam." He finished looking at Odd. He looked excited but then his face fell. "She lives pretty far" he said sadly. "But…" "How about Emily?" Ulrich put in. "She's quite good at martial arts…." Yumi had given up trying to talk and listened as words of praise for Emily were exchanged. She sat in stunned silence as Jeremy spoke, "Emily it is then!" The other three sounded…happy. "What do you think Yumi?" Jeremy asked. Yumi stood up and clambered for the door. She flung it open and fled out, slamming it behind her, leaving the three boys in silence.**

'**How can they just replace me like that?' she wondered to herself. **

Emily had been told of XANA and was sworn to secrecy. She had been accepted by the boys but Yumi kept her distance. Emily was very sympathetic to Yumi but treated her like a 3-year-old in need of help and care, and Yumi wasn't about to let that happen. But what bothered her most were the little moments that happened between Emily and Ulrich. He treated Emily how he used to treat Yumi. Now Yumi was the little girl in need of protection.

Thinking this, Yumi smiled faintly. The little girl in need of saving was now going to save everyone. And with that, Yumi stepped back out into the rain.

**Wow ok I think this chapter was a better! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
